


That Escalated Quickly... A Fred Weasley Lemon

by WolfMeister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second lemon ever and first Fred Weasley lemon!<br/>In this you are friends with Draco Malfoy, just, by the way. This happens near the beginning of the Prisoner of Azkaban.<br/>This was also originally a Fred Weasley/OC type thing, but I felt like it would be better if I made it a reader insert for those of you who read those... Also you are already dating Fred in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Escalated Quickly... A Fred Weasley Lemon

"That was wicked!" I laugh after one of Fred and George Weasley's many pranks. Said pranksters are too bust rolling on the floor laughing, literally.  
"Oh, that...that was wonderful!" Fred exclaims, catching his breath. Yes, I can tell them apart. I've known them for a little over 5 years. We're 15 now, our fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"Yeah!" agrees George, standing up.  
"We should go, Draco's probably going to tell Snape what happened," I announce. The twins nod and we quickly go up to the Gryffindor Common Room, still laughing. They somehow turned Draco's hair green and gave him a whole bunch of warts on his face (yes, I know they used magic, I just don't know which spell).  
"Fortuna Major," the twins say in unison to the Fat Lady. She swings forward and we clamber through the portrait hole.  
"Oy! Lee!" George shouts at our friend. "Operation 'Embarrass Malfoy' was a huge success!" he runs over to Lee Jordan, probably to tell him all about what happened.  
"I honestly wasn't sure you would be okay with us pranking Malfoy," Fred says to me.  
"Ha-ha! Of course I was okay with it! I'm totally fine with your pranks!" I exclaim. Fred grins and hugs me. Fred leans forward and licks my ear. I shiver in delight.  
"You like that, don't you?" he teases me, his hot breath tickling my ear. I nod, face going red. He chuckles. I'm not sure how this escalated so quickly.  
Fred smashes his lips to mine and forces his tongue into my mouth. He explores every inch, and when we pull away, gasping, there's a string of saliva connecting our tongues and a lot of stares.  
"What?" I ask the common room. Some people (cough, cough, Percy, cough, cough) are looking at us in disgust.  
"Bloody hell! Get a room!" Ron shouts. George and Lee are sniggering in the corner of the common room. Fred grins and picks me up, bridal style. He climbs up the stairs to the dormitories and goes into the fifth year boys' dorm. he drops me on his bed, and climbs on top of me. He places his knees in-between my legs, forcing me to spread them.  
"Fred," I mumble before he presses his lips against mine. I close my eyes in pure bliss. Fred moves his lips off mine, but continues to kiss me on my jawline, then down to my neck. I moan as he reaches my soft spot, and he pauses there to suck and leave a few love bites. I moan loudly and I can feel him grinning against my skin.  
Fred trails down to my collarbone, leaving lots of loves bites as he goes. He lifts his head and starts to unbutton my shirt.

Fred takes my shirt off and throws it to the floor. He unhooks my bra (one of those with hooks on the front) and it follows my shirt. He begins to suckle my right breast and massage the other. I start to pant and then tangle my hands in Fred's bright red hair.  
"Oh, God...Fred..." I moan in ecstasy. He chuckles and I groan louder as his chuckles makes my breast vibrate. Fred separates his mouth from my breast and presses his lips to mine. Our tongues dance together as I tug at the hem of his shirt. I feel Fred smirk and then leave my lips. He removes his shirt and I run my hands across his toned chest, then press my body against his. I lick behind his ear and whisper some very, very naughty things to him (you choose~). Fred shudders as i nibble his ear and then he pushes me back onto the bed.  
Fred quickly takes off my skirt and panties, then proceed to rub my clit with his thumb. I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming with pleasure, and I look at Fred, who is grinning wickedly. He inserts his middle finger into me I bite so hard on my lip that it begins to bleed.  
"So wet..." Fred whispers in my ear; I shudder. "Scream for me, _______." He inserts 2 more fingers and pumps them in and out, slowly gaining speed. "Come on," he growls. I can't resist anymore as he moves his fingers even faster; I scream.  
Fred removes his fingers from me and licks them.  
"Mmm...you taste delicious," Fred murmurs. My chest heaves up and down from the pleasure, and I shakily move my hands to Fred's pants and unbutton them. He gets off the bed and tugs his pants off.  
"No...no underwear?" I pant, getting up to join him. He sniggers and smirks. I slowly sink to the floor and take his length in my mouth. I move my head back and forth. Fred growls and grabs the back of my head. He thrusts in and out of my mouth and lets out a few moans.  
I let go of his penis and stand up. I push Fred back onto his bed. I climb onto his lap and place my right hand on his chest while the other goes down to stroke Fred's cock.  
Fred lifts me and forces me to place his manhood at my entrance, not that I'm complaining. I slowly lower myself on him and let out a low moan. I move both my hands to his shoulders and move my body up and down; Fred begins to buck his hips.  
"Bloody hell..." Fred moans, "_____..." He lifts his hand up to massage my breast. He takes my nipple in-between his thumb and index finger, pinching it slightly. I moan loudly.  
Fred moves both of his hands to my hips and moves me up and down faster. I scream in enjoyment and Fred flips me on my back with him over me. He continues to pund into me.  
"Faster!" I shout. "Faster!"  
"Scream my name!" he growls.  
"Fred!!"  
"Louder!"  
"FRED!!!" Said man grins in satisfaction and moves his hips faster and harder. He keeps thrusting faster. "Oh God! I'm going to cum!"  
"Me too," he grunts, moving faster still. I let out an extremely loud scream as I clutch the bed sheets and my toes curl in pleasure. At the same time, Fred stops and moans into my neck as his seed explodes inside of me. He pulls out of me slowly and then lays down next to me.  
"That. Was. Awesome!" I exclaim, still panting. Just then, the door to the dormitories open and George walks in. I quickly grab the blankets and throw them over me.  
"Bloody hell!" George shouts. "I knew what you were doing, but damn you were loud!" Fred sits up to see his twin better.  
"Well, I didn't know that she was a screamer," Fred states, referring to me. I laugh.

~Fin~


End file.
